


Polaris & Its Dysfunctional Family

by juricii



Series: Positivity & Peace [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, DadSchlatt, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Foreshadowing, Gen, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Original Character(s), Polaris is Semi-Sentient, Protective Jschlatt, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Team Bonding, Team as Family, The Village of Polaris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: Just like Rome wasn't built in a day, neither was Polaris. But, Polaris sees the two's efforts and it rests because it finally feels like its found the right Protectors. But, that doesn't mean it cannot protect the two. Because it will.
Relationships: Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Positivity & Peace [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112819
Comments: 28
Kudos: 243





	Polaris & Its Dysfunctional Family

**Author's Note:**

> MMMM MORE LORE! also this story will lead into some more problems for The Village of Polaris & its inhabitants, oooof

Before Polaris was  _ Polaris _ , before it was given its name by its children, the village was a standard, moderately sized farming village. It was content with its conditions and status. The villagers took good care of it, and it was peaceful.

Then, along came two outsiders. One was a blond boy, bandana hung from his neck, and a Ram-Hybrid with a fancy looking suit. Polaris wonders where they came from. But they do not have to wonder for long. They hear the two’s small conversations to no one, and Polaris quietly listens as they tell it about their worries, their concerns and anxiety relating to the Dream SMP.

Polaris didn’t understand most of what they were saying, except for that they both had been caught up in too many strenuous affairs back in their former land. It decided to provide sanctuary and allow them to strive in its village. Polaris made sure the crops grew and they had bountiful harvests. They made sure to keep the water sources up, bringing strong, but not necessarily  _ harsh,  _ rainstorms to them.

Polaris found itself growing to care about the adult and teen. They knew that the males made mistakes, but they  _ also  _ found the two trying to better themselves, and that was all that mattered.

They remember the first house the two built on the land. The house is not big, nor too small. It is built from Logs and Planks with stained glass. It has a small garden out front, next to their double doors. Polaris finds it to compliment the other houses surprisingly well.

They remember all the pets that the two bring into the village. The pets are playful and obedient and enjoy basking out in either the sun or water, depending on what season it is. They see Tommy and Schlatt slowly settle down, and their daily body language changes from alert to relaxed; something tells them that the two are not any less weak with this, though.

Polaris watches as Tommy and Schlatt slowly learn to accept the mobs into their inner circle--something that it hasn’t seen since the dawn of the Earth.

Polaris sees the Zombies that slowly get close to not just the boy and Ram, but also the Villagers. It watches as they slowly learn the process of Agriculture.

Polaris sees as the Slime and Magma Cubes form a bond never seen before between the two species due to their different standard habitants and choice of home.

It sees Spider Jockeys and Endermen gain a sense of protectiveness as they become the guards of it when the boy and adult are unable to look over it. It sees the Chicken Jockeys utilize the vast lands to pull little hijinks with others.

It sees the Creepers learning to get over their fears, and learn to befriend the Ocelots and Cats.

It sees Striders and Pigs bond over a food source and sees the Polar Bears become parental-like figures for two species immensely different from their own.

It notices that the adult goes into the stables with a tool, and that they sometimes don’t come back out until the following morning.

It sees the boy and human start up a Honey & Lemonade stand as the Bees, Parrots, and Bats fly around one another in joy.

It notices the single Stray, and that when it feels lonely for being the only one of its kind, the other mobs will create them a few pieces of clothing or souvenirs or gifts, in general, to make sure they know they are loved.

It sees the two variants of Horses race each other through the Great Plains as they neigh, and compliment the other’s galloping skills.

It sees the Foxes and Arctic Foxes cuddling up to each other for the heat.

It sees Llamas learn self-control and willingly let humans place bags on their sides for travels.

It sees the Fishes become aquatic companions for Skeletons in the water path that runs throughout the whole village.’

It watches as the Dolphins learn various travel routes to deliver delicate parcels.

It observes the Pufferfishes slowly lower their guard and stay in their basic form.

It sees the Guardians & Elder Guardians become the Water lookouts and stop being so paranoid.

It sees the Pandas and Turtles finally get rest, not having to worry about human Poachers and animal predators.

It watches as Pillagers, Vindicators, Evokers, and Witches slowly become less prone to violence and become discount- _teachers._ It observes the Witches making Potions for the Squid to allow them to bring messages across the waters, without having it get soaked. It watches as they _also_ make potions that allow mobs to prevent burning in the sun, being hurt in Water, and so much more.

They watch as Cows and Ravagers grind out sound at one another as they bond over being creatures on the larger size.

It sees Phantoms and Vexes messing around late at night, and their light pecks and pinches becoming less dangerous and more affectionate.

It sees the Spiders and its distant cousin, Cave Spiders, teach other different techniques to web making, and as they give the two humans some of their precious string and silk.

It watches as Endermites and Silverfish become less fidgety and as they learn to chill and give company to Villagers who sometimes have to travel outside the Village.

It watches the Husks slowly move out of their comfort zone, slowly communicating with the others. It watches as they start to open up and give gifts to the boy who accepted them for what they were.

It watches as the Mooshroom allows the humans to touch them, and harvest the mushrooms growing upon their back.

It watches the Ghasts sometimes come through the Nether portals to visit, or celebrate  _ Celebration of All Souls  _ with the others.

It sees as the Blazes help with transferring blocks from the ground to high up as the Wither Skeletons click their feet and bones around town as they help direct and come up with new ideas for buildings and contraptions.

It watches the Piglins and Hoglins become more domestic and more selfless and  _ master  _ traders with the help of some of the Villagers.

It sees the Drowned able to walk on land and interact with other species similar and incredibly different from itself, with the help of the Witches’ potions.

It sees Shulkers slowly move into the large tower created specifically for them. 

It sees the Goats sometimes visit the Ram-hybrid on the Mountains.

It sees the Snow Golems finally be able to live in a more humid climate than they are used to, and also for once, be able to interact with all sorts of creatures outside the Taigas.

It sees the Ender Dragon sometimes fly into the Village and teach Chickens how to fly. And, it sometimes sees the Wither hovering around and teaching the magic-users how to utilize dark magic,  _ safely. _

* * *

Polaris has never seen people like  _ Tommy  _ and  _ Schlatt  _ before. But it likes them very much. It makes sure that they will continue to be protected while living in its land. To an outside the Village of Polaris looks like a mess with all the different aesthetic buildings, but to its inhabitants, it’s anything but. It is their  _ home. _

Polaris sleeps in the nights, for it knows it's in good hands.

Everything seems nice.

  
  


Until  _ that  _ man comes to visit.

  
  


_ Polaris  _ **_cannot_ ** _ rest. It must protect its children. _

**Author's Note:**

> YEEHAW LORE? Also, bonus points if you manage to guess who it is at the end!! (the description is meant to be incredibly vague, mind you)  
> \---  
> ♡ Iɴsᴛᴀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ ᴛᴡɪᴛᴛᴇʀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ sᴄ: ᴊᴀɴᴇᴇᴢ.ᴊᴀʀᴇᴀᴜ  
> ♡ ᴋᴀᴋᴀᴏ: ʏᴇᴏʟsᴛʜᴇᴛɪᴄ  
> ♡ 𝚃𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚛: 𝚃𝚘𝚍𝚘𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚘  
> \---  
> Also, join [The Writer's Block ;)))](https://discord.com/invite/5hbkuAQNJB)


End file.
